Things We Don't Say
by Chocoluck Chipz
Summary: At the age of 23, Adrien thought he was pretty independent finally living separately from his father. He had his job, friends and Marinette to whom he still hadn't confessed after years of silently loving. Then one night a phone call changes everything...
1. Chapter 1

**At the age of 23, Adrien thought he was pretty independent finally living separately from his father. He had his job, friends and Marinette to whom he still hadn't confessed after years of silently loving. Then one night a phone call changes everything. A forced, "you don't really have an option if you value your life" marriage to a childhood friend whom he hadn't seen in years or prove that you have your own fiancée until the sun goes down. Marinette will help him. That's what best friends are for, right?**

* * *

 _She shouldn't be home yet_ \- Adrien thought but decided to knock first anyway. No one opened.

"So far so good," he whispered to himself and pulled out his own key. The blond poked in his head first before entering and looked around. The space was desolated.

"Marinette?" he called her name just to make sure he was there alone. Receiving no answer, Adrien grinned to himself.

 _Great. I have a few hours then._

The young man carefully put a few bags and a bouquet of flowers on the floor and was about to take his shoes off when an overexcited dog appeared out of nowhere and knocked him down.

"Hey, Tikki." Adrien couldn't stop laughing as he tried his hardest to prevent the invader from licking his face all over. It's not that he didn't enjoy her affection because he did. A lot. However, today he had to look perfect. No messy hairstyles and sloppy drool on his jaw allowed.

"There, there, girl," he petted the puppy. "I am happy to see you too! Really, really happy. Now let me go, please."

Tikki, a one-year-old ginger cocker spaniel, stepped back and gave Adrien a chance to get up.

"Today is the big day, girl," the blond said once on his feet. "Today I'm finally going to tell your mommy the truth."

The puppy barked and ran off into the apartment. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of Adrien's lips. Tikki was growing up to be a wonderful dog that both he and Marinette loved to pieces. That spontaneous decision he made a year ago passing by an outdoor adoption event at a local shelter was really a godsend. A cute little puppy with huge mischievous eyes and a red bow on her collar, playful and lively, the one who loved to express her affection, was the perfect present for the love of his life on her first day at her new workplace. Thanks to Master Fu, the owner of the "Miraculous" shelter, who was quite helpful and understanding, Adrien was able to adopt Tikki and surprise Marinette on the same day. Ever since then she was their first baby. The second was Plagg, a grumpy black kitten adopted from the same shelter, which Marinette gave to Adrien a few weeks later to repay the favor.

"Woof, woof!" Tikki barked right behind Adrien as he was putting the last of his purchases in the fridge.

"Awww, Tikki," Adrien cooed as he knelt beside the puppy and pointed to a leash in her teeth. "Want to go for a walk? Good dog, Tikki," he petted her behind the ear. "Let me just put mommy's flowers in a vase and I'll walk you. But not for long," Adrien warned. "We still need to cook her a delicious dinner. Ok?"

The dog happily yelped and put her leash in front of Adrien.

For her part, Tikki was extremely happy to see her daddy. While she liked living with her mommy, Adrien's quite frequent visits just weren't the same as him being there constantly so she really looked forward to them. He was always so kind and playful and Tikki loved him from the first time they met. The way her daddy looked at her with those big emerald eyes of his made her want to stay with him forever, to daily shower him with affection and love, to be his very best friend ever. Don't get her wrong, Tikki loved her mommy a lot but daddy was special. So special that she loved to show him off to the neighboring pets at every opportunity. Just as she did now, while the two of them headed down to the streets and made a quick run around a couple of blocks before returning back to the apartment, much of Tikki's disappointment. She proudly ran in front of daddy, keeping her head high, all the way home. If Tikki could she'd love to stay longer, she'd run free all day, wagging that tail and licking strangers' hands, playing with children and making friends with other dogs as long as daddy was there by her side. However, today was not a day for that. Today was somehow special, her daddy had said, so she'd listen to him just this once.

Getting back home, Tikki settled safely out of the way and curiously observed Adrien as he took some weirdly shaped products humans loved to eat called "vegetables", boxes and bottles out of the fridge and began to cook. He chopped those "vegetables"; he boiled some water and put some long yellow sticks in. Mommy loved those sticks and often made them. Tikki even tried them once but wasn't really a fan. _Blah,_ she scrunched her nose at the memory but almost jumped up seeing what daddy did next. He took out some deliciously smelling meat, put some stuff in it and rolled the mixture into balls. The aroma was mind-blowing and Tikki's mouth started watering. Now _**that**_ human food obsession she could understand. Those balls always did smell good and the last time she sneaked a few out of mommy's plate they tasted even better.

That was her only excuse.

"Woof!" she politely asked for one.

"No, Tikki," Adrien answered. "You are not allowed uncooked meat and you know that."

"Woof, woof!" Tikki begged again, this time more sternly.

"Don't even bother, girl," he smiled. "I'm not that easily purr-suaded and I am not a softie, no matter what mommy says."

"Wooof," Tikki almost cried. Daddy was lying. He always gave up after fourth or fifth ask. Always.

"No," Adrien turned to mock frown at the puppy. "And don't you dare to look at me like that, missy. Those big sad eyes won't work on me today."

The blond quickly turned away but Tikki still saw it. A small smile tugging at the corners of his lips - a sign that Adrien almost surrendered. Tikki cheered up and rose to her legs. Her tail started to wiggle as she approached the man. She scowled a little more searching Adrien's eyes but he ignored her, instead, reaching up the cabinet to take out a few plates. Tikki pouted. It seemed like her daddy was trying his hardest today to resist her charm. There was only one thing left to do then - a direct attack on his kindness. The dog jumped up and caught Adrien's pants in her teeth. She tugged lightly, scowling.

"Tikki, stop it," Adrien warned balancing the fancy china Marinette kept for special occasions in one arm while holding onto the counter for stability with the other. Even with his height, the supermodel/CEO-in-training had to stand on his tiptoes to get what he wanted. That specific set was held on the highest shelf for a reason. It was used strictly for very special occasions. Now, however, Adrien was taking it out because today he felt he had to use it. This evening would be absolutely the most special for quite a while.

Despite the warning, Tikki jumped on Adrien again and tugged harder, seemed to be only encouraged by it.

What happened next was hard to describe. By unfortunate coincidence, Tikki hit the weak spot behind Adrien's knee and his leg gave way. Losing his balance, Adrien fell down but not before grabbing onto the shelf and bringing the whole thing down with him. The cabinet and the china. All of it, not just the fancy set. The man quickly curled into a ball and covered his head with his arms as the remnants of plates and cups came crashing down to the floor. Something big hit him hard somewhere in the middle of his back. A few moments later all the crashing and breaking turned into a dead silence.

Adrien looked around. Tikki was nowhere to be seen. Neither was there a single unbroken piece of dinnerware. It all was smashed.

"That," he rubbed the back of his head. "Won't be easy to fix."

The sound of the opening door and the voice of his princess calling out did not make him feel better at all.

Well, today was certainly not one of her ordinary days. Marinette hadn't been in such an awkward situation in quite some time so as she slowly walked up the stairs of her apartment building she had one thought in mind - a nice, quiet evening at home, a simple dinner and cuddles with her puppy while watching a nice relaxing movie. No distractions and tough decisions, just peace and quiet. That was the only thing she desired right now. The girl reached her door in sweet anticipation. Well deserved peace and quiet was so close…

Marinette froze instantly. Behind the door there was no peace and quiet. Behind her door something was crashing, falling and breaking. Quickly tugging on the handle to check if it was closed, Marinette pulled out a key and, keeping her cell phone nearby just in case, she opened the door.

"Alya?" was the first name that came to mind. Her best friend often dropped by unannounced. In fact, all three of her friends could spring on her without a warning. Even when she wasn't home their visits wasn't that unusual, all of them having a spare key to her apartment. They simply let themselves in and waited.

"Close, but not really," she heard Adrien's voice instead.

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as the tension slowly started to withdraw. Pleasantly surprised to have Adrien over so soon again, Marinette put her bag to a side and headed to the kitchen. The scenery, however, had her stop dead in her tracks again. One of the cupboards was down on a counter; some parts were even down on the floor, which was covered with ceramic debris, pieces of dishes and cups. Tikki was guiltily hiding her head a few meters away. Flustered and covered in white dust from head to toes, Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck while still sitting on the floor with the most perplexed expression on his face.

"I can explain?" he offered to her silent question.

"What happened here?" Marinette whispered.

"I was cooking us dinner?"

"And?"

"I might have pulled that cabinet down by accident," Adrien nervously muttered out. "I'll fix it tomorrow. I promise."

"All of my dishes…" Marinette kneeled down to pick up a few of the remnants of previously gorgeous antique china her mother gave her as a present for moving into her first apartment.

"I'll replace them," Adrien added quickly. "Tomorrow. I promise. As soon as stores open. Honestly. I'll buy you all the china you want. The prettiest one we can find…" He paused and lowered his eyes in shame. "It was an accident, Mari. I am so sorry."

Marinette lifted her eyes to look at Adrien and the corners of her lips twitched in a smile. He looked so guilty and apologetic, even a bit miserable, that it was kind of cute, even cuter than Tikki, and that puppy was _the_ cuteness champion. Marinette giggled and was about to tell him not to worry when she noticed a few small cuts on his face and his right arm.

"Oh my gosh, Adrien! You are hurt!" she moved closer and quickly inspected the man. The cuts weren't deep but they required some basic treatment. He was also covered in white powder and small glass pieces, which definitely needed to be cleaned.

"It's nothing se…"

"Shower. Now." Marinette stood up and tugged Adrien forward as well. "You have about fifteen minutes before I come in to look at you and treat those."

"Yes, ma'am," Adrien reported and escaped before Marinette could wipe that suddenly emerging grin off his face.

"Men and their puppies," Marinette sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Adrien was 23 years old, a successful supermodel, a CEO of the fashion empire in training but he was still sometimes such a child that it was hard to believe. Marinette could understand Tikki's silly behavior from time to time. After all, she was just a one-year-old pup but Adrien… Speaking of puppies.

"Tikki?" she turned to the puppy silently lying beside the door. The moment Marinette laid her eyes on the dog the latter covered her snout with paws.

"I know it was you, Tikki," Marinette accused.

Tikki only deeper buried her face and scowled lightly. A look of amusement crept onto Marinette's face as she knelt down and pet the dog behind the ear.

"Did you at least say you were sorry, missy? You know, you can't just mess around so much that people get hurt."

In response, the puppy only raised her big sad eyes and stared right at Marinette until the girl groaned in defeat. She wasn't immune to that trick and to her shame, Tikki had seemed to figure it out.

"Alright," she sighed. "I'll forgive you for the dishes and the cabinet but you have to say sorry to Adrien, deal?"

"Woof," Tikki sprung on her feet and wiggled her tail.

"Good," Marinette chuckled. "Now go to the living room and stay there until I clean this mess up."

As soon as Tikki dashed away Marinette took another look around the kitchen. Cabinets – ruined. Dishes – smashed. There were even flowers all over the floor. Flowers she didn't remember having prior to this moment. Dinner? Oh! Apparently, there was food cooking… That could be saved. Partially. She quickly hid away the unaffected part of the meal and, picking up a broom, got to work. In about fifteen minutes the kitchen was back to a decent condition and enough spaghetti and meatballs to feed two grown adults were saved and served on a plastic serving platter. That huge tray was the only suitable object for serving a meal that had survived the "Tikkidrien"-caused kitchen apocalypse. The water in the bathroom wasn't running anymore for quite some time so Marinette grabbed a first aid kit and headed that direction.

"Adrien?" the girl knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

"I think so," the blond opened the door. Marinette stepped forward and stopped dead at the threshold. She blinked a few times just as her heart skipped a beat or two. Damn that perfect body of the hot international supermodel that was still wet and dripping, every muscle impeccably toned and that gorgeous, disheveled blond hair that had a habit of driving her insane! Adrien smiled shyly, finishing drying his hair with a towel. Shirtless and inexcusably attractive. In the middle of her bathroom.

"Um…"

"Where is your shirt?" Marinette mumbled blushing furiously.

"There is a huge rip at the back," Adrien replied. "And I don't have anything else to wear. Plus you wanted to see my injuries and I suspect there is something on my back as well, 'cause it hurts a bit."

"Right," Marinette whispered and stepped closer. "Turn around. Let me see."

As soon as Adrien turned Marinette almost gasped. His back was marred with a wide cut across its upper part. It wasn't deep enough to require stitches but it needed to be treated nevertheless. Marinette opened her first aid kit and started the process.

"I'll try to be as gentle as possible," she reassured him. "Let me know if it hurts too bad and I'll stop. Ok?"

"Mmmhhh," Adrien hummed and tensed up. He closed his eyes in anticipation and frowned. Judge him but that was one of his most guarded secrets. Adrien Agreste didn't like the pain the so-called "disinfecting" medicine caused. Never had and probably never would. It was funny really but even the slightest sting of that stuff was enough to frighten the living daylights out of him. He could easily go through extensive workouts, have every part of his body hurt the next few days and not even notice that. But bring out the antiseptic… The pain of the injury didn't even hurt him so much. Adrien suspected there was some underlying childhood trauma involved but no one really mentioned anything in particular to him and he wasn't about to go out of his way to interrogate his father. Gabriel probably didn't even know anything anyway. It was always his mom who watched over him. Well… until she disappeared about nine years ago.

Adrien shook his head.

 _Focus, Agreste! After the pain you just endured some twenty minutes ago, buried under the avalanche of dishes and a kitchen cabinet, a little burn should feel like nothing._

Unfortunately, not even that thought could calm his nerves. Dishes disaster was a painful accident but it was all over before Adrien could even realize what was happening and avoid it. Burning, stinging, evil antiseptic application to an open wound, on the other hand, was about to be done to him purposely... by the woman he loved and cherished above everything else but was currently considering escaping from. _Technically_ , a sudden thought hit him, he _could_ run away and come back only after the cuts get better but then… he was _supposed to be an adult and suck it up_.

"All done," Marinette declared suddenly.

"What do you mean 'all done'?" Adrien asked in disbelief. "I didn't feel any pain."

"You shouldn't have, silly."

Marinette giggled and showed him a tube he never saw before. "This is a cream antiseptic. It doesn't sting at all."

Bewildered, Adrien took the lifesaving medicine and inspected it carefully. "Where did you buy it? I need that too. Tons of it."

"At any pharmacy, Adrien," the girl answered and took the thing away. "Now let me see your neck and arm."

Adrien complied, relieved that someone in this world had a mercy on him and invented the miracle called a cream antiseptic. He turned around and closed his eyes again. This time, however, not due to his fear of unpleasant experiences but to enjoy the feather light touches of Marinette's fingers. They skimmed over his skin, lightly applying the cool mixture onto his cuts, bringing out the most pleasant sensations. Adrien breathed out the tension trying hard not to purr or worse to moan. That had to be the most delightful and intimate experience he had ever had with Marinette and if him getting injured meant she would treat him this way every time, assuming there would be a cream kind of antiseptic, Adrien wasn't sure he could resist it from time to time. Even despite the pain that must precede the heavenly pleasure of her touch to his bare skin.

"Done," Marinette declared. "Wait here. I'll go to see if I can find you a big enough shirt to fit in."

"Are you sure you've got all of them?" Adrien whined. That was way too quick. He might need to pull another cabinet off the wall later.

"I am pretty sure I did. Now wait here. I'll be right back."

"Fine," Adrien pouted and looked into the mirror.

"You forgot my face," he shouted right away. There were a few little scratches on his cheeks and one on his forehead. "I'm a model, Marinette. My face needs to be treated too so it doesn't inflame and scar later."

"It's your face," Adrien heard Marinette shout from her bedroom. "It's right in front of you. You can do it yourself."

"You are so cruel—" he whispered to himself and took the tube of the miracle cream, "—to tease me like that and run away."

"What did you say?" Marinette asked standing in the doorframe a moment later. She held a white t-shirt in her hands and a curious expression on her face.

"Nothing." Adrien blushed. "Nothing important. Just wondering why haven't I known about this amazing cream before?"

"Okay," Marinette laughed and pushed the shirt in his hands. "There. It's one of those oversized t-shirts I like to sleep in. Sorry about that," a cute pink tint suddenly started to spread on her cheeks. "I know it's not new but it should fit and it's better than having to wear your ripped one. So change and I'll wait for you in the kitchen. There's a dinner to eat from what I could see."

Marinette left but Adrien continued to stand and stare after her. That woman was a terrible tease and, honestly, he secretly suspected she enjoyed torturing him. Not that she was aware of the extent of his feelings for her in the slightest, simply because Adrien had never confessed them, being too afraid to spoil everything. After all, he fell for those gorgeous eyes and that charming confidence about the same time she finally stopped stuttering and freezing around his persona, which meant she finally stopped hating him. Adrien wasn't a fool to risk being disliked by Marinette again. There was no way in the world he would have admitted his feelings then. He had to wait until she at least liked him as a good friend.

That stupid gum incident! He should've never touched that stuff. One good intention gone wrong and eight years later he was forced to keep his heart in check and his mouth shut just so he could still be around Marinette a few times a week.

Thankfully, Adrien thought that his time had finally come. Marinette and him had slowly but surely become really close over the years. They started out in a group of four, Nino and Alya included. Then those two appeared to ditch them more often than not, which neither Marinette nor him protested to. Who would, actually, when they clearly saw the reason? Two lovebirds eager to dump their third and fourth wheels to be alone. That fortunate coincidence left Adrien free to spend some quality time alone with Marinette under the pretense that he was "used to" spending a few days a week with his friends and she was the last one left who was willing to tolerate him. Poor Marinette, of course, agreed out of her bottomless, kind heart and, despite feeling guilty sometimes for taking such an advantage of her, Adrien couldn't be happier.

These days a random visit wasn't a surprise anymore. Adrien could come any day and cook them a dinner or bring popcorn for a movie night on her couch. They went shopping together, exchanged random gifts, laughed and cried together. Adrien was there helping Marinette out when she broke her leg back in her first year of university. He was there for her graduation. He was the first one to congratulate her on an amazing job offer from his father (without any involvement on his involvement, honestly). Her first paycheck they spent together. He was the first one to know that she would be moving into her very first rented apartment soon because with her salary she could finally afford it. He was her first guest in the said apartment and now, unfortunately, he was the first one to wreck it. To his shame he didn't even regret that. Every scratch and bump was totally worth it. Adrien blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

 _Focus, Agreste!_

The main point was – Adrien believed that they were finally at the point in their lives when Marinette wouldn't cringe at the thought of him thinking of her more than a friend. Way more, actually, and if he dared to dream she might even give him a chance to make her fall for him. He smiled at the thought. He'd made up his mind. Today he would confess. The evening didn't start out right but he'd make it better somehow and would admit to Marinette at last that he had been in love with her for years. He pulled the t-shirt over his head. It fit. It was actually even a little loose and it smelled like Marinette – sweet and homey. Adrien grinned into the mirror and tried to make his hair presentable. He knew he was considered to be "hot", being an international supermodel and all, but today he had to look his best because today was special. In a few moments, minutes, hours… Adrien wasn't really certain when exactly but today, if he was lucky, Marinette might accept him.

"Hey," he waved shyly, walking into the kitchen.

Marinette smiled and pointed to the table. "Hey. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, kind of. Thanks," Adrien responded and sat at the table looking around. The kitchen was ruined. The cabinet he pulled down tugged the neighboring ones and they were barely holding on. In fact, Marinette was just finishing taking the stuff out to relieve the pressure and prevent another disaster. He'd need to replace her kitchen as soon as possible. Adrien only hoped Marinette wouldn't get in trouble with her landlord before he could do that. He'd also need to buy her new dishes because, as it seemed, she had none left. A big serving plate full of spaghetti and meatballs at the center of the table clearly proved that.

"Look, Mari. I am really, really sorry about this," he eyed the ruined kitchen cabinets. "It really was an accident, Mari—"

"One more word and I'll start to think otherwise, Agreste," Marinette interrupted before sitting down across the table and handing him a fork. "You don't need to apologize, Adrien. I know it was an accident. Have you forgotten who you are talking to? I am the master of those. 'Clumsy Mari' from my college days has done much, much worse."

"Ohhhh," Adrien giggled. "I remember that girl. She seemed a little shy all the time but had a strange habit of falling for me."

Marinette snapped her eyes to him and instantly blushed.

"I mean falling at me- on me- like physically on my body- agh! I am not implying anything- or something…" Adrien stuttered going crimson himself.

"Oh, just forget I said anything," he muttered out and dug into the dish in front of him. Marinette's laugh brought him out of his misery as soon as he took his first bite.

"You—" she couldn't stop chuckling. "You look so adorable when you pout."

"Like a kitten that's been wronged," she added a moment later calming a bit down. "Don't worry. I know what you are talking about. I was there to witness her embarrassments myself, remember?"

"It feels like we switched places recently for some reason," Adrien frowned.

"I doubt that. You still have a long way before you reach my level, Agreste."

Marinette smiled and stuck her fork into a mountain of spaghetti. She twirled it around but stopped just before taking it out simply staring at the pasta. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts suddenly. Adrien observed her curiously noticing for the first time in the day that she was sad for some reason. Her eyes were sad. Her smile was sad. Her mood was dejected.

"Hey, Mari?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong? If it's about those cabinets—"

"If you say another word about that—" Marinette warned pointing her fork at him. "—I am taking out _ **that**_ magazine!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Adrien gasped.

"Do you want to tempt fate?" she smirked.

"Fine," Adrien relented after successfully losing a short staring match. "But if it's about those cab—"

"Chat. Noir," Marinette singsong.

"Shutting up," Adrien squeaked and returned to his dish. That particular experience was not something he wanted to remember. However, Marinette enjoyed herself immensely every time it came up. Just as she did now. She giggled happily and, looking at her sparkling eyes and easy smile, Adrien smiled himself. At least she didn't look so gloomy anymore.

"It's not the cabinets, Adrien," Marinette explained a few moments later. "I just had the most awkward day ever. That's it."

"Such as?"

"I don't really want to talk about that," the girl sighed. "It wasn't a highlight of my year, you know."

"You'll feel better if you let it out," Adrien offered.

"Nah, I am fine," Marinette smiled but it didn't reach her eyes this time again. The sadness was slowly creeping back and Adrien had to do something.

"I'll tell you one of my secrets in exchange. My biggest secret in fact," he cocked his head to the side. Here was a perfect opportunity to start the conversation he needed and to make Marinette feel better. He wasn't about to pass on it.

"Your biggest secret, Chat Noir?" Marinette was clearly intrigued. Adrien could tell even from her using the nickname she pulled only on special occasions. "Is it good? Will I like it?"

"I sure hope so," Adrien felt his insides tighten. She'd better like it cause if she didn't he was screwed. "For once, it's something no one else knows about me."

"Huh, really?" the girl hummed. "Not even _that_ MM magazine?"

"Agh!" Adrien groaned and dropped his head on a table. He cursed the day he decided to accept a photo-shoot offer from that organization a long time ago. His father absolutely refused to even consider it but did Adrien listen? He was a newly turned young adult after all and he now could make his own decisions so he went against everyone. To his vindication, it was his rebel stage but even he should've known better than to dress up as a black cat nicknamed Chat Noir, cat ears and a tail included, for one of those women's magazines designed for them to drool over hot guys. An exclusive interview and pictures of Adrien "Chat Noir dressed in tight black leather" Agreste was still a sore spot on his resume. Marinette just happened to have a copy of that disaster and threatened to take it out every time she felt like teasing him, which didn't happen often but still, he dreaded it.

"Not even them," he smirked. "Come on, Mari. A secret for a secret. We're friends, aren't we? Friends share secrets."

Marinette seemed to consider the offer, silently chewing on her food.

"Ok," she agreed after a few minutes. "But my story is nothing pleasant."

"I'm sure it's very interesting," Adrien beamed. A level up in their relationship – the sharing of dark secrets. She was sure to accept his feelings at this stage or at least not to cast him away in disgust.

"Ok, so do you remember that new designer from London your father hired a few months ago?" Marinette started.

"James something?" Adrien wasn't sure about his name but he did hear his father gush about the guy a lot. His talent was extraordinary according to Gabriel and unquestionably worth the high salary he was promised in order to move from England to France.

"James P. Watson," Marinette scrunch her nose. "Yeah, him."

"What about him?" Adrien didn't like where it was going already.

"Well—"Marinette bit her lower lip and looked to a side, "—he might have ambushed me today in my office and confessed his undying love in the most romantic way possible."

The girl blushed and refused to look at Adrien for what he was extremely thankful because his face wasn't a face to gaze upon and not to ask if he was alright. Pale and nervous, he asked the next question with a crack in his voice.

"And what did you say?"

Marinette sighed heavily and bit her lip even harder.

"What could I say? I don't know him that well to return his feelings. I barely spoke to him before. How could I be in love with a man I know nothing about?"

"So you rejected him?" Adrien made sure. If the only issue was that she didn't know the other person well, then he still had a chance. Marinette knew him probably better than his own father did.

"After my initial response James offered to get to know each other better before I give him my final answer," Marinette continued. "So I had to tell him the real reason why I can't return his feelings, which is a pity cause he really is a nice guy."

"And the real reason is?" Adrien held his breath.

"The real reason is the fact that I am not looking to get into a relationship right now," Marinette looked straight at Adrien. "I like my life the way it is right now. I have _you_ , guys, and all the people I need to be happy," she sighed and looked at the dish in front of her. "Plus, I have my career to take care of first. My field is a very competitive one, I can't get distracted, right?"

"Right," Adrien whispered after a little pause when he could finally tear his eyes away from blushing, nervous Marinette. If he'd promise not to distract her more than he already was doing then, maybe, he still had a chance? He could be a part-time boyfriend. He could actually help her if she would let him.

"But the most awkward part is not even that," the girl added. "Now I have to avoid him whenever possible."

"Why?" Adrien was surprised. "He isn't harassing you, is he?"

"No, of course, no," Marinette said. "Quite the opposite, actually. He is a great guy and he will get over me eventually but meanwhile, I don't want him to be reminded of my rejection every time we meet. The less we see each other the better so I've got to minimize our meetings unless it's absolutely necessary. Won't you agree? It'll be better for him, easier this way."

"Makes sense," Adrien mumbled nervously biting hard on the inside of his cheek. That… _that_ just evaporated his chances.

Marinette smiled sadly and dug into the spaghetti again. He followed her suit to remain calm because on the inside he was panicking. Marinette wasn't looking for a relationship and she was planning to avoid the guy who was brave enough to confess to her to make it easier on him. That was something to consider… a lot to consider, actually. In a way Adrien pitied him but he also felt suddenly very grateful to the one James P. Watson. The unfortunate enamored English designer made it possible for a similarly hopeless French supermodel to avoid the disaster. A heartbreaking disaster, nevertheless. James' failure stopped Adrien from carelessly pouring his heart out. And that was good because if he did, he could've lost Marinette. She wasn't looking for a relationship, so she would surely reject him too. Worse, she would've avoided him as well. And that was something he wasn't prepared to accept. Adrien could live through the rejection. He would not survive the avoidance. Thank you, James P. Watson.

"So—" Marinette continued. "—I told you my secret. Now it's your turn."

"Right," Adrien panicked. His secret was now confidential information, not to be disclosed anytime soon. "Well- you see- my secret- _my secret_ isn't that great," he mumbled desperately searching for a solution.

"I bought you your favorite dessert," he tried. "The Pineapple Upside-Down Cake. And flowers. There were flowers somewhere here."

"That's your secret?" Marinette stared at him in disbelieve. "First of all, I knew that. I saw the cake in the fridge and flowers on the floor earlier so that is _not_ a secret. Second, you can't be serious. That doesn't even _qualify_ as a secret."

"Well—" Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he seemed not be able to subdue.

"You didn't have a secret to start with!" Marinette gasped. "You tricked me, Agreste!"

"Oops," Adrien chuckled apologetically. Let's go with that. Being a trickster is better than to admit he was about to repeat James P. Watson's mistake. "You caught me."

"Adrien! That's so unfair," Marinette pouted.

"Hey, I just wanted to make you feel better," he argued back but Marinette frowned even more and ceremonially turned away.

"I am not speaking to you for ten minutes, Agreste."

"Hey," Adrien laughed. "Listen, let me make it up to you, Mari. You can ask me any question and I'll answer it."

Marinette turned back and cocked her head to the side, clearly interested.

"Anything?"

"Anything," the blond confirmed.

"Ok," she grinned and sat back. Marinette placed her hands on the table, put her chin on them and curiously observed him for a minute with narrow eyes. Adrien felt suddenly nervous. Please, just don't…

'The only thing I don't know about you—" Marinette grinned. "—is if there is a special one in your life."

…ask him about that. Adrien dropped his head down.

"Looks like I've hit a jackpot, kitty," the girl teased. "So, tell me."

"Kitty?" Adrien raised an eyebrow. _Anything to avoid answering that question._

"Would you prefer Chat Noir?"

"Kitty is fine," Adrien agreed.

"So be it. I am still waiting, kitty."

"There is no getting out of this?" Adrien sighed.

"Nope."

"Fine," he started. "I do have someone special."

Adrien kept his sight on the remnants of the pasta and that last meatball in a middle. If he hadn't however, he would have noticed how suddenly Marinette tensed up and that sparkle in her eyes changed to an intense worry.

"It's really complicated, actually," he continued. "I've known and loved her for ages but, unfortunately, I can't be with her. At least not right now."

"Why?" the girl muttered out.

"Many reasons," his lips sadly twitched. "But the main, I think, is that she doesn't see me as anything more than a friend."

"What's her name?" Marinette blurted out before she could stop herself and froze in panicked anticipation when Adrien's eyes snapped to her.

"I can't tell you her name, Mari," he begged. "Please, don't make me. It'll only complicate everything even more and could ruin whatever friendship we still share."

"So there is a possibility I know her?" Marinette asked.

"A very high probability, yes," Adrien looked to the side. He wasn't good at lying. "Can we please not talk about it anymore?"

"Ok," Marinette gave up almost right away. There was no way in the world she could resist those eyes and the way he looked at her. "But from now on I am calling you kitty out of revenge. You only gave me half of your secret."

"You're not serious, are you, Mari,?" Adrien frowned.

"So you would prefer Chat Noir, right?" Marinette smirked trying to lift the tension between them. When did she become so uneasy around him again? She thought she was way past that stage a long time ago.

"I really, really dislike you right now," Adrien pouted as Marinette exploded with a laugh. A few moments later they fell back into one of those comfortable, understanding silences they shared from time to time, slowly finishing their meal, both of them having more than enough on their minds.

"Hey," Adrien suddenly said pointing to that last meatball. "This reminds me of one particular movie my mom made me watch when I was small and couldn't say no."

"Oh, really?" Marinette snorted. "Can you do it now?

Adrien didn't answer right away. He narrowed his eyes and stared back at the laughing girl.

"Only to a few certain people and you know it," he grumbled. "You shouldn't be allowed to even comment on that, Mari. Aren't you the one who loves to exploit that certain quality of mine the most? Of course, if you don't like it—" Adrien smirked, "—I can always become more like my father."

That seemed to make Marinette stop chuckling immediately. Having been working for Gabriel for some time now, she knew the man better than she'd liked to. Her face instantly became serious as she apologized: "Alright, you win. I'm sorry."

"Did you at least like it?" She asked a minute later. "The movie, I mean."

"It was a bit sappy for me back then and definitely not something I'd choose to watch on my own, but I did think that Tramp was pretty cool."

"Typical male." Marinette giggled. "I actually happen to like it a lot. All of it. Not just the pretty Lady and her puppies. What was your favorite scene?"

"Hmm," Adrien tried to remember. "I think the part where Tramp kills the rat."

"Really? Why?" Marinette inquired eyeing that last meatball.

"Well, while Tramp didn't have a lot to offer Lady he protected her when it really mattered. He risked everything, his life even, for her safety and comfort. I think that's pretty amazing," the blond looked straight at Marinette, his eyes telling her a lot more than his words could ever express. "Someday I'd like to do that for those I love too."

A soft blush covered Marinette's cheeks as bit her lower lip. There were times when she liked to pretend that she didn't imagine hidden messages behind Adrien's words but that was sometimes. In reality, she knew that Adrien saw her just as a friend and nothing more. He never treated her any differently than any other girl. But then again, she would argue that he was _Adrien_ , this incredibly kind and selfless man who wouldn't hurt a fly. He was extra nice even to Chloe back in the days before she moved to Italy. The only difference between her and all the other girls was the amount of time they spent together but that was solely due to Alya's scheming. For better or for worse.

Adrien's tonight's confession, however, only proved what Marinette suspected already - his heart was taken by some other lucky girl a long time ago. Probably before they even met. All those years that she loved him and harbored the hope that one day he might return her feelings were only her pointless dreams. Marinette had never had a chance to begin with. She really should stop lying to herself from now on and be happy that Adrien considered her to be one of his friends and was willing to spend some of his free time with her. Marinette treasured those moments but more often than not they hurt because he was right there across the table yet she could never reach him. His heart was far, far away.

At this point of time, Marinette didn't know how much more of that realization she could take.

"Yeah, that's was pretty cool of him," she whispered a bit later returning back to her meal. The less she thought about her heart's dilemma the better.

"And what's your favorite scene?" Adrien asked.

"Mine?" Marinette stopped to think. "Well, I guess I'll go with that iconic dinner they shared. Not that heroic as the rat incident—" she noted playfully, "—but I loved how in a simple gesture Tramp showed Lady just how much he cared for her."

"If that's the case—" Adrien used his fork to roll the meatball closer to Marinette's side. "—would you like to have the last one, My Lady?"

"My Lady?" Marinette blushed.

 _No hidden message, Marinette,_ _ **remember**_ _! Get a grip, girl!_

"You have a nickname for me. It's only fair I have one for you," Adrien gave her one of his charming smiles. "Plus, My Lady is a much more appropriate one than calling a grown man a kitty."

Marinette's expression was unreadable for a moment as she observed Adrien until she smiled.

"Ok, I'll call you Chat for a cat but a grown cat. Deal?" she offered.

"As you wish, My Lady," Adrien grinned.

The rest of the evening the pair spent in their usual carefree way, forgetting all the troubles. They finished their meal, cleaned the kitchen and settled on the sofa with a movie. About half way through Marinette peacefully fell asleep on Adrien's shoulder. Nothing out of ordinary. It was late, she was tired and they had seen "The Princess Bride" about ten times already. Adrien still finished the movie. He even waited until after the credits rolled before carefully lifting Marinette up in his arms and walking over to her bedroom.

As he often did, Adrien tucked his princess in, swaddling her under few blankets just as she liked, and sat on the edge. He loved moments like these, quiet moments of absolute faith in each other. He loved how much Marinette trusted him. Falling asleep on him and giving him the key to her apartment was just a speck of how much faith she put in him. She wasn't naive, Adrien knew that, but when Marinette opened up and gave someone her affection she let her guards down fully. She didn't worry about keeping herself awake at all cost late at night because she believed that he would take good care of her. Marinette was tired - she slept, knowing that Adrien would always protect her. It was adorable in a way. He loved her even more for that.

It also gave him a chance to gaze upon her sleeping face from time to time because when Marinette slept she was even more beautiful than usual. Adrien smiled to himself and brushed his thumb lightly against her cheek. Amazingly gorgeous.

"I love you, princess," he whispered.

"But—" he added quietly, "—I can't tell that yet. One day I will though. For now, sleep tight, My Lady."

Adrien slowly stood up and left the apartment. His own wasn't that far away but, knowing that he usually left Marinette's place late, the man preferred to take his car. He made it home pretty quickly with no traffic to obstruct him and only walking into his living room finally understood why no one called him all day today. He forgot his cell phone on his kitchen table. Adrien tiredly glanced at it and frowned. 25 missed calls from Natalie and 15 directly from his father. Something must be _**really**_ wrong. His father _never_ calls him more than twice in a row. There were even a few messages left. Adrien quickly listened to them. Most were asking him to call back as soon as possible. The last one, however, did not.

The last message from his father informed him calmly that due to Adrien's unavailability today he was now happily engaged to Mlle. Chloe Bourgeois.

* * *

 **The stage is set. Now, what can go wrong?**

 **Eizabeth from Tumblr created an amazing art for this chapter. Go check it out if you haven't seen it yet - eiz abe t.t um bl r (dot com)/ post/158126255788/why-is-adrien-shirtless-and-dripping-with-water-in**

 **I love to communicate with my readers so feel free to rant in the comment's area.**

 **Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Evening, Plagg," Adrien's quiet voice floated through the silence of his mostly dark living room, waking up a black grumpy kitten, happily nestled in a posh comfy bed beside the couch. Plagg lazily yawned and opened one eye. Through the haze of sleepiness, he noticed his so called owner to enter the room and head to the kitchen throwing him a quick greeting. The cat yawned again and turned around getting into a more comfortable position for sleep. That foolish adult didn't bring Marinette with him again so there was really no point in waking up.

"What could have happened for them to call me forty times?" Adrien's voice was heard again. Plagg frowned and squished his eyes tighter. Who does he think he is to show up so late and interrupt his nap? And without his Marinette?

"What?" sounded loudly from the kitchen. "This can't be real."

Plagg buried himself even further into the plush goodness of his bedding and tried to keep himself from exploding. _Happy thoughts,_ he thought, _just think happy thoughts_. _Think about Camembert. No, that was getting old. Marinette!_ _Yes, think about his_ _ **real**_ _human, not that fraud of an owner to whom he was mistakenly handed over._ Marinette was the one who found him in that horrible, overcrowded place with no real, delicious food on premises. Marinette was the first one who looked at him and called him adorable. She was the one whose blue eyes sparkled when he stared at her with his green, glowing ones from a corner of a cage. She was the one who reached out and lifted him up, who cradled him in her warm, soft arms, whose touch he still remembered to that day. His kind, beautiful Marinette with the most gorgeous voice in the whole wide world was the one who took him home that same day and let him cuddle with her and Tikki in her soft and warm bed all night long.

Plagg was so happy there; he was loved, safe and comfortable. It was even better than a heaven on Earth… until _he_ showed up. Adrien Agreste. What Marinette saw in this mangy alley human, Plagg didn't know and why she thought that Plagg wanted to live in his empty, cold, Marinette-less apartment he couldn't comprehend but here he was – stuck with that human he was still refusing to call his own leading a lonely existence, waiting for the day she would visit him again. She did come from time to time but it wasn't enough, Plagg wanted to see her all the time. He wanted to live with her. He wanted to be hers! _But fate decided otherwise_ , Plagg growled. He wasn't grumpy as Adrien was saying, he was just wronged by that thing called fate. At least that boy had the decency to occasionally sneak him pieces of Camembert, the kitten sighed satisfactorily, even if it was on rare occasions and Plagg had to beg or steal it every time. He didn't get his Marinette but he did have his Camembert.

"I forgot my phone at home, father," he heard Adrien's voice again as the latter reentered the room and stopping by the window leaned on it looking outside. "No need to make up a lame joke to get my attention. I would've called you anyway once…"

All sounds suddenly stopped. Plagg opened one eye again to see what happened. Adrien continued to stay by the window but he straightened up suddenly and frowned.

"What do you mean it's not a joke?" he said into that thing he was holding near his ear. Plagg scrunched his nose. These humans are strange, talking either to themselves or in those small boxes all the time. Marinette was normal. She talked to him or Tikki or even that Adrien directly.

"Father, we live in the 21st century," Adrien said again after a short pause. "I'm not entering into an arranged marriage-" his voiced stopped again.

"I don't care about their traditions or whatever else."

Plagg opened both of his eyes because this time this human he lived with sounded actually angry.

"Father-" Adrien tried to say something again but stopped.

"Father, I am repea-" his voice grew more and more frustrated.

"Father!" Adrien actually shouted. "I can't! Ok?! Just can't!"

"What do you mean why?" he asked a moment later. If the saying Plagg heard about steam coming out of one's ears are true, this was the closest he ever saw to it.

"Because I am already engaged!" The words slipped Adrien's lips after a short pause, unexpectedly, it seemed, even to him. He momentarily bit his lip, closed his eyes and held his breath, the rising tension of his body even Plagg was able to sense. The kitten rose up from his nap and curiously looked at the blond man in front of him. "I can't marry Chloe because I am already engaged, father. Is _that_ a good enough reason for you?" Adrien seethed through his teeth into that thing he continued to hold close to his ear. Plagg cocked his head to one side and continued to observe. _Finally_ , something interesting was happening. Serves him right for taking him away from his Marinette and rarely letting her come over.

"You didn't know because I just proposed today," Adrien said in a little more relaxed manner. "Yes, just a few hours ago. Of course, I can," he added after a short pause. "Sunday at 6 we'll be there. Don't worry. Goodnight, father," he sighed into the thing and after poking it with his finger stared at it before throwing it across the room and practically dropping onto a couch.

"Sh*t," he whispered and hugged his head, staring at the floor. Plagg slowly stretched and lazily walked over. He needed to see it closer. The pain on this pitiful human's face.

"Where am I going to find a fiancée in one day, Plagg?" Adrien asked quietly after the kitten settled in his eyesight. "Any ideas?"

"Meow," Plagg responded indifferently and continued to watch Adrien. What was a fiancée anyway? All he needed to feel better was Camembert and Marinette.

"Ok." The blond rapidly stood and started pacing the room. "Think, Adrien, think. If you were to marry right now you would certainly want it to be Mari but—" he paused sighing heavily, "—she'll say no for sure. Not looking for a relationship right now… Unless!" Adrien suddenly stopped, a wide grin spreading on his lips, eyes starting to sparkle. "Yes! Plagg!" he picked up the kitten and hugged him tight and close to much of Plagg's disgust. "Marinette is my friend, Plagg," Adrien mumbled. "Best friend! She'll agree to help me out and play a fake fiancée for me, right? We'd known each other for a long time so there is no need to think of a getting-together story. We already have one. Plus, Marinette won't be weirded out if we needed to show affection or move in together since we're already so close and see each other often." Plagg almost growled as Adrien's words were slowly settling in his mind. _You little traitor! If you see my Marinette so often why is she rarely here?_

"I'll ask her tomorrow evening, Plagg." Adrien hissed a little and almost dropped the kitten back to the floor. Plagg digging his claws into his hand might have had something to do with that. "I'll prepare a romantic dinner and ask her tomorrow. She'll say yes for sure. Fake isn't real so she'll agree. Mari is my friend and that's what friends are for, right?" he glanced at the grumpy kitten again. "Friends help each other, Plagg, not use them as a scratch post for no reason."

The kitten completely ignored him, licking his paws.

"The ring!" Adrien suddenly exclaimed. "I'll need a ring!" he repeated and sat on the couch. "Yes, the most gorgeous ring for Mari."

For the next few minutes, Plagg in confusion observed his traitorous human sit, pace and even lie on the floor all while mumbling something under his breath. Most of it Plagg didn't even understand but what he did was a little promising yet slightly weird at the same time. According to Adrien, Marinette _might_ come to live with them (that would have been great, actually), he, Adrien, _would_ behave his best and extra attentive and Marinette, _his,_ Plagg's Marinette, would _assumedly_ fall in love with him (Ha! Plagg would like to see that happening. Everyone knew Marinette called him cute and adorable, not that overgrown, bony human with a blond mop on his head). Lastly, Adrien was going on and on how this was a standard scenario in all romcoms (what's that and what do you eat it with?) and fanfiction. Apparently something fake leads to something really real and he finally had a chance.

Plagg yawned. The human he was stuck with was even weirder than he thought. He slowly walked to his bowl and drank some water. Almost crawling back to his bed the kitten noticed that Adrien was already gone. _Probably went to his own bed,_ Plagg thought and plopped onto his pillow. _That's good_ , he closed his eyes and settled for the night. _I really need a nap and all that freaking out keeps me awake_.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Marinette!" Alya's hyper voice screamed at her as soon as the girl picked up mercilessly vibrating for the last ten minutes cellphone. "You have to wake up, girl! I have amazing news for you! Huge news! Out of this world news! Wake up!"

"Ok, ok, I am up," Marinette groaned into the device. She glanced at the clock and groaned even louder. What must have happened for Alya to call her at 7 a.m. on Saturday and not quit after the first 15 calls she didn't pick up?

"Guess who got engaged yesterday, girl?"

Marinette sat up. "No way! You said he was going to wait for his birthday next week?"

"That's what I thought!" Alya squealed. "And Nino knew I thought that so he decided to surprise me before!"

"Did it work?" Marinette grinned into the cell. Who cares if Alya couldn't see her? She was happy for her friend and that wonderful news deserved her widest smile.

"Would I be calling you at 7am and scream if it didn't?" Alya almost yelled back in excitement. "That was so amazing, Marinette!"

"I am so happy for you!" Marinette's smile grew even wider.

"You are grinning to yourself, aren't you?"

"I might be but only because I am super extremely happy for you Alya."

"I still can't believe it myself, Mari," her friend's voice finally started to calm down only to explode again. "But enough about me, my friend! _You_ have to get ready, girl! I am picking you up in an hour cause we have to celebrate!"

"What have you planned?" Marinette crawled out of the bed and walked into her bathroom. If Alya said in an hour it was pointless to argue. Better start preparing now or risk being pushed out of the door later in all of her PJ's, make-up-less glory.

"Only the best girl's day out! All the deets later! See you in an hour! Bye, honey!"

"Bye, Alya." Marinette turned her phone off and splashed some cold water on her face. Quickly finishing her morning routine, the girl headed for her kitchen and froze in her steps as soon as she stepped over the threshold. Oh. Marinette might have forgotten a few details of the previous night. Her still destroyed kitchen quickly reminded her of all the details, including Adrien's confession about his love life. Marinette sat down in a chair and sighed. And to think that she'd hoped that she actually had a chance.

When Marinette was fifteen she met a boy. She didn't like him at first but pretty soon he gave her his umbrella to save her from the rain. In exchange, she gave him her heart. Time flew by fast, years passed but he never paid any special attention to her apart from friendly affections. Marinette wanted to confess her feelings at first but that damned stutter and nervousness made that impossible so she gave up for the time being. When she finally grew up and got over it, she didn't confess for a completely different reason.

You see, the more she found out about Adrien Agreste, the closer their friendship became, the more incompetent she felt to be by his side. To her he was always this incredibly silly dork with a kind, generous and loving heart; a little lonely and neglected by his family but adored and loved by his friends. Yet to the public he was this famous, rich and extremely handsome boy who excelled in everything he did with ease. _Who_ was she to stand by his side if he were to accept her feelings? _Who was Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_ she asked herself one day. The answer wasn't as nearly satisfying as she'd liked and so she made a plan. Marinette would study, she would get a prestigious job and make a name for herself. And then and only then, if she was interested in Adrien and he was single, she'd try her luck.

The time was finally here, Marinette thought. She'd actually planned to do it soon. That was the reason she was brave enough to finally probe into his love life to see if there was even a point. The bad news – there wasn't. Adrien admitted it himself yesterday – he was in love with someone unavailable to him for quite some time. That couldn't be her. She was single all those years, heading to her goal headfirst, never giving a chance to any other man coming her way. Why bother if she knew it wouldn't work out at the end? Her heart belonged to Adrien. The good news, though, Marinette now had her answer and, maybe, that would help her to finally shift her focus onto someone else and move on. Maybe…

"Morning, Tikki." Marinette petted her excited puppy when that greeted her with a few barks, already holding her leash in her mouth. "Want to go for a walk before I leave for the day?"

"Woof!" Tikki barked and wagged her tail.

"Let's go then, "Marinette stood up and put the leash on the ever-moving puppy. "Fresh air should do us both good, right?" Marinette sighed and put her sandals on. "I need to clear my head as well. Should've cleared it a long time ago rather than pine after someone who had never seen me as more than a friend anyway."

Throwing a quick glance at the ruins of her kitchen the girl closed the door behind her. The mess that her life had become including that kitchen would need to be dealt with later, as soon as possible but later. Now, she had a friend to take care of.

"Race you to the park," she called to her puppy and sprinted ahead. To a better, happier future.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Alya's eyebrows crept up. "Not only you are on time but also already waiting for me downstairs?" She couldn't believe her eyes. Marinette was never on time on such short notice and she definitely never waited for her at the front door of her apartment building instead of the coziness of her own space. "Is everything alright, Marinette?" Alya frowned. Only something out of the ordinary could explain such unusual behavior.

"My kitchen is a real mess today," Marinette explained. "So I escaped before my perfectionist side would make me clean it. That's the only reason," she lied and grinned wide. The last thing Marinette wanted to explain right now was the real cause of her kitchen's ruins because it would inevitably lead to mentioning Adrien and that was the last thing she needed right now. She didn't want to give away her miserable, heartbroken state and ruin this day for Alya. Today was her best friend's day to celebrate her engagement. Today Marinette needed to be happy for Alya and not let her heart remind her that she might never get engaged or get married herself because Adrien loved someone else, someone who wasn't her. _I'll meet another guy some day_ , she kept reasoning with herself all morning. The world wasn't ending with Adrien being in love not with her, her mind said. You are doomed to be alone till your last breath, her heart screamed.

"So what's the plan?" Marinette asked cheerfully before Alya could voice her obvious concerns. All those years later she was still unable to hide her feelings, always wearing them on her face for everyone to see. "I am so, so excited for you," Marinette added sincerely this time, pulling Alya in for a tight hug. She really was very happy for both Alya and Nino.

"We'll talk about the real reason you are upset later," Alya narrowed her eyes pulling back. "So don't think you are off the hook, mademoiselle. And only cause I know we'll be late for our first appointment if I were to spend the next hour pulling the bits and pieces out of your stubborn mouth."

"So where are we going?" Marinette cocked her head to the side, ignoring everything her friend had just said.

"To the salon," Alya announced with a smile. "We are having the most magnificent and amazing spa date today, girl. Massages, manicure, pedicures, hairdos, the whole package! Courtesy of moi, chèrie."

"Oh, wow!" Marinette gasped playfully. "Going all out today?"

"Of course, chèrie!" Alya smirked. "In exchange-"

"Oh, no! There is a 'but'" Marinette gasped again covering her mouth with a hand with feigned shock. "What will she want from a poor, little me?"

" _In exchange_ ," Alya repeated, her voice going low and bossy. "You will make me the perfect wedding dress."

"I thought we agreed that I would make you a perfect wedding dress a long time ago?" Marinette asked.

"Just making sure it's still on," her friend grinned. "I don't know the wedding date yet but gotta start planning early, no? All those details you know you have to do but forget at the last moment! A dress, a cake, a limo, flowers, a venue, guests, a groom! Man, there is a lot to do!"

Laughing lightheartedly, Marinette stepped forward and tightly hugged her best friend again. "Hey, don't go all bridezilla on me so early on. Everything will be fine. You'll be fine, Alya. We'll help you every step of the way until Nino places that ring on your finger."

"Thanks, girl!" Alya hugged Marinette back and closed her eyes. "I am so happy, Mari," she whispered in a few moments. "I was secretly starting to think he wasn't interested enough to marry me despite what I said earlier about his possible birthday proposal." She pulled away, light traces of tears still visible in her eyes. "But he is the best man ever and I love him so much!"

"Nino loves you very much, Alya," Marinette smiled back. "I never doubted you were made for each other and I am so, so happy for you. You'll have an amazing life together, achieve all your dreams and have five kids."

"Five?" Alya gasped, untangling herself from a giggling Marinette. "If I remember correctly you wanted no more than three. Why would you wish me five?"

"Cause you are amazing and there must be more amazing people like you in this sad, little world," Marinette offered with lips trembling with the urge to erupt in a smile.

"Fine," Alya pouted. "I forgive you. But!" she poked her finger into Marinette's chest. "I am the one deciding how many kids I am having. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Marinette nodded feverishly, dangerously close to giggling. "Should we go if I am forgiven then?"

"Only cause you are cute and I want Adrien to have a gorgeous bride one day," Alya replied and pulled out a small business card out of her purse checking the address. The lack of reply on Marinette's part and her sudden uneasiness didn't escape her, though. She decided not to push it. There was obviously something that bothered Marinette, something she now figured that was related to Adrien, and knowing Marinette and her problems it was probably his failure to make that damned first step towards a proper relationship. _Damned Agreste_ , Alya sighed. If he wouldn't make a move, it seemed that she would have to do it for him. As for Marinette, being her closest friend, Alya knew the girl would come to her when she was ready. There was no point in prying before that. Hard, but still fruitless and ungrateful labor that would be - Alya knew that from experience. If Marinette didn't want her to know something, she would never find out. Better spend her energy on making Marinette have a great day and soothe whatever pain she was harboring. The rest would fall into place eventually.

* * *

 _Today is the day everything would change,_ Adrien thought excitedly as he practically jumped out of his bed ready to face the day that would change his life forever. Today he was going to propose a fake relationship to Marinette. Today, as his best friend, she would undoubtedly agree to help him out and his cunning plan, "Make Marinette fall in love with me," would commence. Grinning to himself all the way through his morning routine, Adrien felt finally happy. No more stalling. He needed to move and do something if he wanted to win Marinette's heart. Yesterday's fiasco was barely remembered as he quickly made himself a sandwich and got to plan his evening, fake engagement date. Food. _Yes, food must be real and delicious_ , he hummed to himself and googled the nearby restaurants with the best reviews. Music. Soft, romantic music and maybe slightly dimmed lights?

"Plagg, stop it," Adrien muttered under his breath for the fifth time, taking the plate with the remains of his sandwich away from a pair of vying paws trying to snatch the cheese. Candles would probably be too much and way too obvious and he wanted to be sneaky, not to scare Marinette away by pushing too hard.

"Plagg," he frowned at a kitten who was now rubbing against every part of him he was able to reach. "I know what you are trying to do and that won't work. Cheese is bad for you."

The room? Adrien looked around his kitchen and living room. _Seemed to be clean enough_ , he judged and decided to do just a light dusting and vacuuming. And everything will be just perfect. Simple, homey and sweet. Perfect.

"Plagg," Adrien giggled when a rough tongue started licking his hands. Plagg was really going all out today and if this day promised to be exceptional for him why not make his kitten a little happier too? "Ok," Adrien agreed. "But only a small piece and you deal with the consequences yourself. No complaints accepted." He chipped a little bit of the cheese from his sandwich and offered it to Plagg. The kitten hungrily bit right into it, his loud, satisfied purr filling the room.

"Well, at least one of us is already happy," Adrien smiled and finishing the rest of his meal headed to the kitchen. Time to get ready. Time to make his life a little better too.

That afternoon, when the food was pre-ordered, a perfect music list organized and set up, lighting tested a few times and the apartment became spotless, not a thing out of place, not a speck of dust to be seen Adrien's cell unexpectedly rang. Caller ID stated Alya, the voice on the other end was too quiet to distinguish.

"Hey, Adrien," she whispered barely audible.

"Why are we so quiet, Agent Cèsaire?" he whispered back.

"No time to explain," Alya said a little louder but still clearly trying to hide from someone either the words she was saying or the fact of the call itself. "Do you remember that thing I asked you to get for Nino's birthday?"

"That not-out-yet, super cool, Nino-would-totally-swoon album by that awesome new band?" Adrien smirked. Even he had to go through quite a bit of trouble to get it but it was all worth it. The universe would pay him back today for being such a good friend. He'd get a fake fiancée of his dreams. "Of course I do and as a matter of a fact it just arrived this past Thursday."

"I need it," Alya demanded. "Right now. Can you bring it in an hour to this address?"

Quickly glancing at his screen, Adrien registered the address Alya sent to be not that far away and agreed. It was in the nearby shopping district and he still needed to buy an engagement ring for Marinette anyway. "Sure. I'll be there at four. But what's the rush? Didn't you said to hold it until next week for his birthday?"

"Plans tend to change sometime, Agreste, but thanks," she replied in her almost normal voice. "I owe you one."

"Sure," Adrien chuckled. "I'll add that to the list."

"You'll thank me one day very soon," Alya's tone indicated a definite smirk. "As a matter of fact, I'll make one of your dreams come true today, Adrien."

"And what dream is that?" he asked a bit intrigued. "Wait! Are you saying-"

"Not your bizarre free croissants for a lifetime wish, don't worry," Alya snickered. "Something way cooler. Just meet me at 4 and you'll understand."

"Ok," Adrien chuckled again. "I guess I have no choice but to trust you on that, huh?"

"As I said, Agreste, you'll thank me," Alya added and bid her farewell. Glancing at the clock, Adrien noted the time and went to change. Maybe he'd be able to drop into a jewelry store beforehand if he left a bit early. Everything else was already done anyway so there was no point in waiting around for the right time. With his wallet and cellphone, Nino's present and a few other necessities in hands, the man left the house.

He should've stayed home.

Adrien's mind stopped working, instantly turning to something incapable of rational thinking and spitting out something incomprehensible in short, random bursts instead. His usually perfectly healthy body refused to function properly, threatening to disable his limbs at any given moment, as his eyes couldn't look away from a sight he momentarily considered both a blessing and a curse.

Standing in a middle of the road the young man stared point blank through a window of a bridal boutique in front of him at a very flustered, unbelievably gorgeous Marinette in the most beautiful wedding gown he'd ever seen. Similarly staring back at him for a few moments, Marinette sent him one of the prettiest smiles he'd ever see her wear. He vaguely noted something falling down from his hand and hitting the road causing Marinette to softly giggle. She shyly waved to him, bringing the man back to this world.

 _A sign, a perfectly clear sign that my plan will succeed_ , Adrien concluded and bend down to pick up the small bag containing Nino's present. He quickly checked his cell to make sure that this boutique was, in fact, the address Alya sent him earlier and walked in. Upon learning his name, the receptionist quickly ushered him inside to a room full of wedding gowns, featuring a slyly smirking Alya and a shy, blushing Marinette in a middle, both wearing one of their own.

The gown Alya wore was undoubtedly beautiful. It hugged every curve she owned in a sensual way, sleeking down her skin until it flared out in a skirt just above her knees. Adrien, however, didn't notice anything beyond that because his eyes were once again glued to Marinette. The gown she wore was incredible. It was a lace, body-fitted dress, accentuating Marinette's forms softly yet very effectively and in just the right places. The sweetheart neckline, pretty lace straps, and A-line skirt were simple and common enough elements of wedding dresses but somehow this particular gown fit Marinette so well that it physically pained him to look at her and not be able to do anything else but stare, forgetting how to breathe in the meantime.

"Doesn't Marinette look great?" Alya appeared beside him from out of nowhere. "Told you you'll thank me," she whispered. "Now, go take it off," she said so quietly Adrien at first thought he heard her wrongly but glancing at her grin freaked out.

"Wh- what do y-you me-mean t-take it of-off?" he stuttered.

"I mean," Alya said out loud now. "I need to leave a.s.a.p. _and_ I'll need both of the assistants available to help me. So you go help Marinette to take that dress off. Plus, I promised you a wish come true, no?" Alya whispered again. "Doesn't every man dreams of taking a wedding dress off a girl?"

"Alya!" two voices sounded at once.

"I can take it off myself," Marinette protested, crimson color covering her cheeks rapidly.

"Oh, can you really?" Alya grinned. "With all those buttons at the back? And what's the big deal, guys? You never shied away from the physical contact. You are even more touchy and cuddly than Nino and I and we are engaged!"

"Oh, so he actually went through with it?" Adrien grinned yet wondered why Nino hadn't called him yet. Then, on the other hand, he should've suspected it right away seeing Alya was in a bridal boutique trying on wedding dresses. Why was Marinette in one, thought? _A sign_ , he grinned and added: "Congratulation, Agent Cèsaire! May you live happily ever after with your handsome husband by your side. By the way," he leaned closer and whispered. "Not to wait till his birthday was my suggestion."

"You knew and didn't tell me, Agreste?" Alya narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"Why would I tell you that?" Adrien was clearly surprised but wasn't given even a second to recover as Alya burst into a laugh at his lost expression.

"Adrien," she laughed. "When will you stop being so easily played? Just go help out Marinette with that dress already. I really _am_ in a hurry."

"Alya-" Marinette wanted to intercede.

"Come on," Alya said first. "What really _is_ the big deal? Or are you finally admitting that this time you won't be able to resist -"

"There is nothing to resist," Marinette interrupted before her friend could spill her so well-hidden secrets to the man from whom those secrets were safely guarded for years. Her face flared up with a blush yet her features saddened just a bit. In a minute, thought, that determined streak she possessed spiked in her eyes. Alya was right! This shouldn't be a big deal. The road to getting over Adrien had to start sooner or later. Why not now?

"Let's go, Adrien," Marinette called and headed to a nearby change room. She would prove that she could do this. She could let Adrien take that dress off and be completely cool with it. In fact, if she will let him do it and not be bothered in the slightest. "And we'll change faster than you with two of your assistants," Marinette added, pushing the man in front of her inside the small room.

"Oh, it's on, girl!" they heard from behind a rapidly closing door. "Bet you…"

The sound of Alya's voice drowned in the void rapidly as the door closed and the pair found themselves standing less than a meter away in the confinement of a small changing room with no one around and a single goal on their agenda - to take that dress off Marinette as soon as possible. A wedding dress, Adrien gulped. Deep inside he admitted that Alya was, possibly, right. He did often wonder what it would be like to make that happen. Unfortunately, contrary to his dreams, they weren't married now and they weren't in their newlywed's hotel suite.

"Ok, so you unbutton those things at the back and then I can do the rest by myself," Marinette instructed and turned around revealing to him her back. The moment she did Adrien froze again. There was a nice lace design at her shoulders connected to the skirt that started just at her waist by a row of round white buttons but that was about it. The rest of her back was bare. Well, under that thin, see-through, barely there kind of material he didn't even register at first. The fact that he, the man who worked most of his life in the fashion industry, couldn't even remember the name of that fabric said a lot to Adrien as he hesitated to start, noticing one more particular detail that made him stop in his tracks.

"Adrien?" Marinette turned a bit around when after almost a minute and he hadn't moved an inch. He looked at her desperately, his eyes wanting to say something, his lips refusing to obey, unsure if he should and what would even be the proper way and how would he explain that this _was_ a problem for him in the first place?

"Did you forget how buttons work?" Marinette chuckled at his helpless expression.

"No," Adrien yelped and looked away.

"Then what is it?"

"There," he didn't really know how to say it, blushing and nervously biting his lips at the same time. "Well, you see…" he tried again.

"Is there something wrong?" Marinette frowned.

"Well, yes and no," Adrien replied. "You see, it seemed that, maybe I am missing something, but I think, it's quite possible that you… you are not wearing your bra?"

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he whispered after the dead silence stretched past the comfortable level but just before he wanted to suggest he should probably go Marinette burst in giggles.

"I'm wearing one of those strapless, bandless bras, Adrien," she explained. "Alya made me buy one here so my regular bra wouldn't show up at the back," she turned around. "Come on, Adrien. We'll lose the bet this way, Get to it, already. As if you've never taken clothes off a girl before."

"Actually," he muttered under his breath and moved closer. "I'll have you know that you are my first one," he said loud enough for Marinette to hear and blush into a stunt silence. A moment later she raised her hands and drew back the hair from her back to give him better access. Receiving no more instructions Adrien started his job.

As far as everyone is aware buttons are a pretty much one of the simplest inventions ever, easily operated by most people. Kids learn quite early on how to work them. Adults never think twice when buttoning their own shirt. You just take a button and pull it out the buttonhole. Easy. Trying to make that happen, Adrien wasn't so sure anymore. At least not these buttons anyway because _these_ ones stubbornly refused to let him undo them. His shaky hands might have contributed but that didn't matter now. He needed to help Marinette and do that quickly since he would be asking for a favor himself in a few hours. Struggling, Adrien held his breath and leaned closer, determined to succeed.

After the first button finally gave in the rest went much easier. However, the lower he was getting, the more times his fingers brushed over Marinette's bare, silky soft skin, the tenser and tenser she became, the more uneasy and conflicted he became. His fingers wanted to linger on her skin longer, he wanted to lean in closer and inhale that sweet aroma one more time but it was evident that Marinette was uneasy about the whole process in the first place.

 _Ok_ , Adrien thought to himself, _need to do this without touching Marinette_. If she didn't like it, he needed to respect her boundaries and not touch. At least it was easier on her. She didn't have any romantic feelings for him that she had to fight against. For Adrien, being so close and unable to have, might just have been the ultimate torture.

Don't get him wrong. Adrien was used to cuddling and hugging Marinette. As Alya said platonic touches weren't a big deal for them. Taking off clothes, however, _was,_ and as a young, healthy male who happened to find Marinette _extremely_ attractive but didn't want to make either of them uncomfortable, Adrien had to minimize the contact with her bare skin as much as possible.

"I'm sorry," he muttered when accidentally brushing over her skin again. Proceeding to the next button, he pulled the fabric just a bit out more to create some space. The rest of them went much smoother. One-by-one they yielded under Adrien's fingers so easily that a few moments later he didn't even notice as he passed Marinette's waist and almost reached the end of the row. An unexpected sight of black and red lace edging that clearly didn't belong to the dress made Adrien pause and notice just how close he got when he absentmindedly kneeled down to reach those last buttons. So close he could feel the heat radiating from her body, could register the slight scent of the body lotion she used, could almost feel her trembling a bit. Biting his lip, Adrien vaguely registered a suddenly strong urge to lean in just a tad bit closer and touch the silk of her skin with his lips. His eyes closed on a whim as he inhaled the sweet aroma of Marinette's skin.

Just a little bit closer.

Digging into his lip harder Adrien pulled back before making a crucial mistake. He couldn't give in now. He couldn't do something like this. Not at least before she felt about him the same way he did about her. He respected her much more than that. Pulling the fabric even further in that particular spot Adrien quickly finished his job and stepped back to leave.

His gaze landed on a mirror in front of Marinette and met her stunned eyes. He froze, caught in her flustered expression. Did she see his little near-miss? Did she realize what he was about to do? Did she now know how much he wanted to slide his hands inside that dress and feel the tantalizing skin beneath? How much he would give for the chance to taste the softness of her lips at least once? How hard he had to restrain himself to not turn her around and pour all of his longing and love into a kiss, pressing her against that damned mirror? Did Marinette now understand that by responding back she would be making his life worth living, would fulfill his life's most fervent desires?

"Done," he said almost silently and way too quickly. He needed to get out of here. Escape his embarrassment. Needed the air. Needed to breathe. "I'll wait outside if you don't need me anymore."

"Thanks." He heard a quiet response just before closing a door behind himself.

"Looks like I won, Agreste!" Alya announced as soon as he was out. Fully clothed into her regular outfit, the woman eyed him with a satisfied smirk on her lips and an unhidden amusement in her eyes.

"You had two assistants," Adrien murmured. "It wasn't fair from the start."

"Agree," Alya grinned. "Plus neither of them was so shy and nervous as you about doing their work."

"I—" Adrien wanted to say something to contradict the blooming blush on his face but Alya decided to spare him: "So are we even?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien sat in a nearby chair with a slightly confused look on his face.

"You got me this album for Nino, I made your masculine dream come true."

"You can keep that album—" he only sighed in return. Why was he even annoyed? It's not like either Alya or Nino hid it how hard they shipped him with Marinette. But more often than not their little stunts left both, Marinette and him, a little more than embarrassed and as a result, Adrien sometimes thought that they only pushed his dream farther away, "—as long as you promise to stop doing whatever you are doing guys. Both you and Nino."

"We are not doing anything, Adrien," the girl tried to play innocent but, being met with an extremely skeptical glare and a raised brow, pouted and stopped.

"I'm only trying to help, you know," Alya said a little later, much quieter.

"Well, it doesn't help, Alya. So, please, stop," Adrien responded. The next few minutes they sat in a tense silence, boutique workers walking away a long time ago.

"So," Alya's lips were tingling in a near explosion of a grin. "How many buttons were there?"

"Twenty-seven," Adrien responded absentmindedly but froze and glared at Alya immediately as the red tint of his cheeks made a triumphant return. Yet before he could say anything in response, the changing room's door opened and out came Marinette. The girl stopped and addressed her friend right away, ignoring him completely.

"Alya," she said calmly yet it was obvious she was struggling to keep herself in check. "A word. Outside. Now."

"Can you, _please_ , stop this already?" were the first words Marinette said as soon as they stepped out into the street and walked a few meters to the side.

"Stop what, Mari-"

"Stop pushing Adrien and me together," Marinette's voice cracked. "Do you really think that I don't see what you are doing, what you have been doing for years? Do you honestly think Adrien doesn't realize what is going on? Do you know how uncomfortable and embarrassing this is for him?"

The pain in Marinette's eyes that Alya had caught only a glimpse of this morning returned tenfold, rendering her speechless. Her friend's voice trembled, her eyes got moist, the arms reached to hug the seemingly fragile all of a sudden frame.

"I don't think this is the case, Marinette." Alya stepped closer and put her arm on Marinette's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her friend. "Adrien is in love-"

"Not with me, Alya," the girl interrupted very quietly.

"Marinette." Alya put her other arm on a Marinette's second shoulder and looked her right into her eyes. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he talks about you? He's practically screaming that he loves you, girl. Do you at least realize that no one spends as much time together or is as comfortable with each other and the amount of cuddling you two are doing unless-"

"I asked him, Alya," Marinette interceded again. This time even quieter, curling in on herself even more.

"You what?" Alya couldn't believe it. For years she observed her best friend losing it over Adrien. Marinette wasn't so open about it now but they talked about it quite a lot at the start. They planned her unrealized confessions to him, she gave her countless advice Marinette never took, then later Nino and her made and executed hundreds of plans to bring those two closer. Some were awesome, some didn't work but in the end, Alya thought they had succeeded - Adrien and Marinette were the closest they'd ever been.

There was only one problem. She just couldn't push them into a romantic relationship for some reason. No matter what she did, no matter how obviously in love those two idiots were, it just wouldn't happen. There were times Alya wished that she'd be able to do that for them but at the end that was something that no one could do for them, she realized; nor would Marinette want for her to go that far. So she stuck to her usual teasing and pushing them together. And now, after long eight years, Marinette finally did something herself to try to achieve her happy ending? That was quite surprising. It would've been also quite a nice surprise if it weren't for the miserable and dejected state she was in right now.

"I asked him yesterday if he had someone special in his life…"

"And?"

"He said he has been in love with someone for years," Marinette responded. "But he can't be with that person for some reason."

"That person could be you," Alya shook Marinette's shoulders. "Marinette, look at me. That person _is_ you."

"Do you _really_ think so, Alya?" the girl raised her brows. The amount of pain and sadness in them almost astonished Alya. "Because all those years he knew me I was single. There wasn't and _isn't_ any reason Adrien couldn't or can't be with me. We spend so much time together, as you said," Marinette's eyes fell back to the ground, her voice becoming shakier and quieter. "Do you really think that if he felt something more that friendship towards me, he would've made a move by now?"

That question even Alya couldn't answer because as much as she was convinced Adrien loved Marinette, her heartbroken friend's logic was right. There was not a single reason why he couldn't be with her. Eight years they had known each other, all those months of close friendship, all those days they'd practically lived together… Yet, Adrien never made a move. He never told Marinette he loved her. He never confessed even to Nino about whom his heart belonged to. He hadn't even tried the simplest but most telling of things - a kiss.

"Adrien is in love, Alya," Marinette suddenly spoke again. "Just not with me. So can you, please, stop?"

"I'm so sorry," Alya whispered and pulled Marinette into a tight hug. "I am so sorry, Marinette. I honestly thought-"

"I know you didn't mean anything bad, Alya," Marinette responded quietly. "And who knows… if he did feel something for me, maybe it would've worked but it's just simply not meant to be."

"So what now?" Alya pulled away after a few minutes, still keeping her hands on Marinette's shoulders. "Now that you know this what are you going to do?"

"Move on," Marinette tried to smile through her lingering tears. She wiped them hastily away and repeated: "I'll do my best to move on."

"Will you look for someone else?"

"I'll try to heal first," Marinette smiled sadly. "But I don't think I'll avoid other guys from now on. We'll see what happens. Maybe my prince charming will find me soon."

"And Adrien?" Alya asked. "The kind of friendship you have isn't the one that just goes away. Not without an explanation, at least."

"I think, I'll try to avoid him as much as I can for now," Marinette sighed. "I still want to be his friend but it's time for my heart to move on. I lived all those years with one goal in mind—" she paused for a second, all those years flashing by her, "—to reach the time I would be in a position to confess to Adrien. Yet, that was me chasing an illusion I was never meant to have. Now, it's time to finally stop following someone so unattainable and start thinking about myself."

"I'll support you in whatever you choose, Marinette. You know that, right?" Alya pulled her friend into another hug. "As long as it'll make you happy, I'll be right by your side."

"I'm sure it will," Marinette breathed out, calming down a little. Today was undoubtedly a fun day out with her friend yet it was a really hard day at the same time. It was the day when everything for her changed. Today she had made the hardest decision of her life to start the road to freedom from the bounds that kept her heart a prisoner for years. Today she'd start moving on from Adrien Agreste.

"I am sure it will," she quietly repeated and felt a light squeeze of Alya's arms around her shoulders. "As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll be fine."

* * *

 **Please note: English is a strange and wonderful language where many words have multiple meanings and slang can change depending on your country of origin. It is my third language so while I will do my very best, there may be mistakes made along the way. If you notice any miscommunications or incorrect word usage, help a girl out.**


End file.
